Shadow of a Doubt
by EyeofAmethyst07
Summary: Marshadow has lived his whole life being ignored and ridiculed, and when he joined the ranks of the Legendaries he expected nothing different. However, when the shy Tapu Fini shows him an ounce of kindness, Marshadow's world and emotions are going to be flipped inside out... Marshadow x Fini.


Shadow of a Doubt

Marshadow hovered nervously in place.

A white creature that called itself _Arceus_ was talking to a group of various being in varying sizes; some were even smaller than he was, others were monumental in stature.

"I understand that the majority of the Legendaries from Alola were introduced just a few months ago," Arceus said in a female voice, bringing Marshadow from his thoughts. "However, thanks to my searching, it appears that we've found another companion to join our family." A few mumbles rippled across the crowd, but no one seemed overjoyed or even _pleased_ to have the opportunity to get to know him. Marshadow was very familiar with the reaction. That didn't mean he was used to the painful pang it sent through him.

It took Marshadow a moment to realize that the amassed crowd of Legendaries was waiting for Marshadow to introduce himself. Fifty pairs of eyes were all trained on him, and an all-encompassing nervousness took hold of the Fighting/Ghost type's muscles and refused to let go. It was bad enough being out in the open instead of in a shadow, with bright light exposing him and making him feel like his skin was about to light on fire. Now the eyes of an entire crowd of _gods_ were scrutinizing every aspect of him, as if deciding whether or not he was worthy enough to join their "family".

Marshadow remained painfully silent, his throat closing up from his anxiety.

From the center of the amassed crowd, a creature that resembled a mechanical bug with an oversize cannon on its head scoffed in disgust. "Great job, Arceus," said the metallic insect gruffly, crossing his thin arms across his chest. "You've brought us another pathetic, sniveling _child._ I thought we had enough of those as it was." Marshadow shrunk back as much as he could from the creature's comment. Murmurs rippled across the rest of the Legends, some in agreement and some shooting dirty glares at the mechanical insect.

Arceus coughed nervously. "Despite your opinions, Genesect, this 'mon is here to stay. I expect warm welcomes from you all. Everyone is free to return to their dormitories until the next Reunion event I have planned." The creature, Genesect, huffed in an annoyed fashion but he didn't comment.

Marshadow watched as the crowd dispersed, some walking down the halls alone, others staying to mingle with their comrades. No one came to greet him, and the Ghost type felt the tight knot of anxiety in his stomach tighten. He looked up at Arceus, to ask what he should do, but the Alpha Pokémon had already disappeared into the crowd. _Great,_ he thought anxiously. _Now what do I do? I don't even know if I have a "dormitory" like the others…_

"Hi."

Marshadow panicked at hearing a soft voice speak behind him. Without thinking, the Fighting/Ghost type disappeared and hid in the shadow of the speaker. The lighting allowed Marshadow to see the 'mon's front from his place in its shadow, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop.

A figure about the same size as him floated a couple of inches off the air. It was obviously female, with a mermaid-like tail and thin fins that served as arms, with flowing blue hair that spilled well past her waist. Her figure was protected by an intricately detailed blue shell, and she had large multicolored eyes that swirled with slight confusion at his disappearance, but also a gentle intelligence and determination. She was… beautiful. Marshadow blinked several times as he re-read that thought. _Where did_ that _come from?_

Trying to ignore contemplating it, he returned his attention to the owner of the shadow he'd taken refuge in. She was looking around, looking like she was trying to find out where Marshadow had disappeared off to. It suddenly dawned on him that she had only been trying to say hello. Not only that, but she was apparently the only one who'd even bothered to approach him. _Great going,_ Marshadow grumbled to himself. _Now I've gone and made myself look like a coward in front of possibly the only 'mon who was even_ considering _to get to know me._

Suddenly, his visitor's features contorted into anger, and she stormed off into the crowd. Marshadow was dragged along with her shadow and he chose to remain, not wanting to expose himself again after what had just happened. Also… he wanted to watch what his unknown visitor would do. So far, she appeared to be his best and only chance at companionship in the Hall of Origin, and he wanted to see what her personality was like before actually introducing himself. So far, he had noticed: _very pretty and also quite angry._

Marshadow decided that he should probably observe for a while longer before making that description concrete.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

Tapu Fini was fuming as she wandered the crowd of Legendaries.

It was just like Genesect to be a cruel bastard to a newcomer, especially one who was nervous. She and her companions from Alola had only been at the Hall for a few months and Fini had already grown to dislike the oversize insect. He was cruel, vindictive, and the most repulsive flirt ever imaginable. Fini was almost tempted to get a mate at random just for the purpose of getting him off her back. It also didn't help the fact that he was a Steel type, and thus some of her strongest attacks would do next to nothing.

Despite her anger, Fini also felt a twinge of sadness for the newcomer, whoever he was. The poor thing had been so scared by everyone's staring and Genesect's comments that he'd disappeared the second he'd heard her voice. It pained her to see someone ridiculed in such a way. From the small things she had been able to pick up about him, she would have guessed that he was rather shy, and she deeply hoped that was the case. Although Fini had a fair share of friends amongst the Council, all of them were confident and outgoing; which wasn't really a problem at the base of things.

 _I guess I just want to have somebody who can relate,_ she though as she searched for Genesect. _It's a lot to expect from one 'mon, sure, but we've each got our wishes._ A chill ran down Fini's spine suddenly, like she was being watched, or someone was breathing right down her neck. _Arceus, I feel like someone heard all that…_

Fini managed to shake off her unease as she weaved around Dialga and spotted Genesect, casually talking to Victini, who could be considered his partner-in-crime. _Target sighted,_ Fini thought to herself. _This should give him a nice shock._

The males' conversation ground to a screeching halt when Fini floated up to them and smiled widely at Genesect. She fluttered her lashes at him and put on her best innocent face, although she was trying not to gag as she did so.

"Hey, Genesect," she said in what she hoped was a seductive tone. She couldn't be sure because she'd honestly never tried one before. "I've got something for you."

The male insect winked at Victini and turned to grin at Fini. "Yeah? What is it?"

 _SLAP!_

Conversations throughout the Hall stuttered to a stop as Genesect recoiled from Fini's open-palmed slap. _Damn, that felt better than I thought it would._ "You like that, you cruel son of a bitch?"

Anger eclipsed the shock on the Unovan Legend's mechanized face, and quick as a flash he stabbed one of his thin arms at Fini's gut. The blow knocked all the energy of the Water/Fairy type, and as she sprawled onto the ground she realized that he had used Poison Jab. The cannon atop Genesect's head glowed an eerie yellow, and Fini realized that he was preparing an Electric type Techno Blast. While she had excellent defensive stats, Fini knew that the powerful signature move would be enough to put her in the medical ward for a few weeks. _I guess this was kinda worth it. I've been wanting to slap him for a good long while now._

The massive laser hit squarely in Fini's chest, the attack burning her entire body with pain and pressing her against the cold, unforgiving marble. A sharp cry of pain escaped her lips, and a brutal smile grew on Genesect's face. He knelt down so their faces were inches apart, and his cold eyes gleamed evilly.

"You shouldn't have done that, honey," he said, voice dripping with malice. "Now you're gonna pay for it." Fini paled, and she tried to frantically tried to move away. Unfortunately, her fatigued limbs failed to respond to her brain's desperate commands to escape. A viscous crackling sound heralded the charge of another Techno Blast, and Fini closed her eyes and braced herself for the—.

"HEY!"

A foreign shout made Fini flinch, and she opened her eyes to find that Genesect was no longer towering over her. Instead, he lay slumped against the wall, his eyes opened wide in both pain and shock. In between him and Fini floated the newcomer that Arceus had introduced; embarrassingly, Fini didn't know his name. He was a ghostly apparition about the same size as she, with a smoke-grey form that resembled a child. He quickly glanced back at Fini (almost reassuringly, she thought) with a countenance was composed of pure innocence, despite the obvious anger scrawled on his features. His orange eyes flickered like twin candles that burned the midnight oil, and Fini struggled to avert her gaze from his almost hypnotic stare.

Suddenly, the newcomer whirled back around to face Genesect and his diminutive fists glowed a deep orange. He launched himself at Genesect, pummeling the Unovan Legendary with a brutal series of punches to the chest.

 _Close Combat?_ Fini wondered in slight shock, still not fully understanding how the newcomer had suddenly materialized and stepped in to save her. _He looks for all the world like an innocent Ghost type. What kind of "innocent" Ghost knows Close Combat?_

As the feeling returned to her body, Fini slowly rose into a weak hover as the newcomer's assault on Genesect came to an abrupt end. Genesect was gasping, his chest plate dented and cracked like he'd been dealt a backhand from Groudon and his robotic eyes were dim. The newcomer, who hovered over him, was panting loudly and steaming from the harsh recoil that his attacks were bringing on him. Genesect's head slumped to his chest, indicating that he'd fainted.

Silence reigned in the Hall as the newcomer slowly turned to face the barrage of stares that were once again directed solely at him. The anger in his features had disappeared completely, and he again bore a painfully anxious expression, as if he had just realized what he'd done. Fini put aside her worries and slid a smile onto her face. Much to her surprise, it felt much more genuine than she thought it would (or should) have been.

"H-hi," she said as gently as she could, although a stutter had still slipped in there. Despite the well of empathy that had driven Fini to scold Genesect, the guardian of Poni Island was still very shy around the vast majority of people she knew. She had a few friends amongst the Legends, of course, but making new ones wasn't exactly something she actively sought out.

"I-I'm Tapu Fini," she continued, trying to erase the almost painful silence that permeated the air. "C-could you tell me y-your name?" Fini could very easily see the uncertainty that lay in the newcomer's flickering eyes, and she guessed he was trying to decide whether or not they would be angry about his fight with Genesect. She noticed simultaneously that the rest of the Legends had returned to their own business. It was quite normal for something traumatic to happen to a Legend on a daily basis; the only thing that the Council remained uncertain of was _who._ Today it seemed she, Genesect, and the newcomer were the victims.

"D-don't worry about Genesect," Fini said softly with a dismissive wave, and the newcomer's eyes flicked from the wounded Unovan back to her. "But… w-why did you attack him?" A shred of fear inserted itself into the newcomer's flourishing orange eyes, and Fini felt her breath catch in her chest in sympathy. _The poor thing's probably terrified,_ she reasoned with herself. _I know I was. I still am, if I'm being honest._ Fini was so deep in thought that she almost missed the newcomer's answer.

"He hurt you."

Fini's heart skipped a couple of beats, although she didn't know why. Slightly flustered, she blurted out, "Wh-what did you say?" The newcomer's eyes seemed glued to the ground, unable to look the Water type in the eye. Fini wasn't sure if it was from shame or… something else. She _really_ hoped it wasn't anything else.

"He hurt you," repeated the small Ghost type, moving an arm to rub anxiously at his sides before bringing his gaze back up to meet Fini's. There was a surprising amount of emotion in his candle-lit eyes. "I don't… I don't like seeing people get hurt. Especially…" The newcomer's mouth clamped shut; apparently he'd divulged more than he had intended to. However, Fini's curiosity got the better of her mouth before her common sense kicked in.

"Especially what?" The prying question proved to be too much for the newcomer's nerves, as he met Fini's eyes one last time before disappearing as he had a few minutes before.

Fini sighed, closing her eyes and hanging her head in disappointment. _I was too forward,_ she scolded herself. _He was extremely nervous, and the first thing I do is try to pick apart his mind._ The Water/Fairy type shook her head and opened her eyes. Her gaze caught the sight of something odd in her shadow; she could just barely see it out of the corner of her eye. The _something_ only remained for a second before fizzling out of existence, but Fini was certain that she knew what it had been.

She'd seen the newcomer's eyes peering at her from her own shadow.

Fini began to realize how the newcomer had suddenly appeared from "nowhere" when he had attacked Genesect. Steeling her resolve, Fini made her way back to the single dormitory that Arceus had assigned to her for the reunion. Whether he liked it or not, she and the newcomer were going to have a chat.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

Tapu Fini had set off down one of the many similar-looking hallways in the Hall of Origin, on her way back to her dormitory. Meanwhile, hidden in the recesses of her shadow, Marshadow was berating himself in every way possible.

 _I'm such an idiot,_ he frantically thought. If he had a physical body at the moment, the Fighting/Ghost would have been erratically pacing back and forth. _I come out of nowhere, I randomly attack another Legendary, then when I get asked about it I freeze up and can't even say my own name! And what I_ did _say was extremely exposing and pathetic, not to mention embarrassing._

Marshadow had panicked, plain and simple. However, Marshadow was aware enough of himself to know that his anxiety went beyond his normal timid and shy nature. Although he cringed at the implications it brought, Marshadow was forced to admit (if only to himself) that he was _extremely_ anxious around the 'mon who had introduced herself as Tapu Fini.

 _I make it sound so simple,_ Marshadow thought sardonically. _As if I've only got a cold and I'll be fine after taking some over-the-counter pills._ However, that was only half the issue. Marshadow knew that Tapu Fini made him overly anxious, but he hadn't the slightest idea as to _why._

 _You know, there's a_ very _obvious answer just waiting for you to acknowledge it,_ nagged a little voice in the back of his head, but Marshadow ignored it as best he could. Thankfully, he was saved having to think of a self-reply when Fini's pace began to slow down as she hovered to a stop in front of a pale white door the same shade as every other one she'd passed in the hallway.

After a brief second, Fini pushed open the door and floated inside, her shadow dragging Marshadow along for the ride. Inside, the room had a healthy glow to it. There was another door made of tinted blue glass panes, and beyond it Marshadow could see the clear night sky. In the room itself, the walls were painted a gentle blue color. There was one bed pushed against the left wall, and a small nightstand with a lamp sat just beside it. Scattered all over the ground were several sheets of notebook paper, with hastily scrawled words covering the majority of them.

Fini went directly to the nightstand and flicked on the lamp, before directing the beam of light towards the door they'd entered through so she could face her shadow. Marshadow was wondering what the female Legend was doing, until she turned around, looked him dead in the eye (which should have been impossible) and said,

"Please come out."

Marshadow was stunned by the shy calmness that Tapu Fini's voice possessed. She spoke softly and reassuringly, as if telling him not to be afraid… but her voice still held a tone of uncertainty, as if she were slightly afraid as well. _Is it because I attacked that metal bug, and she's scared of what I might do to her? Or am I just overthinking this, like I do with_ everything _…?_

"I-I just want to talk, okay?" Fini's gentle voice brought Marshadow from his thoughts. Her eyes shone thanks to the lighting the lamp provided her, and Marshadow noticed that they weren't a solid color; instead they were shards of purple and blue that mixed and blended together. "I-I'm not mad… I just want to… talk."

Marshadow felt compelled by Fini's voice. She sounded so compassionate that he couldn't ignore her request any longer. Slowly, carefully, he rose from Fini's shadow and bashfully met her eyes as his heart tried to crawl up this throat.

"H-hi," he said nervously, giving a slight wave. _I hope this turns out okay._

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

 _I hope this turns out okay._

Tapu Fini did her best to ignore the fluttering of her heart and her nagging doubts as the newcomer rose from her shadow, just as she'd suspected, and greeted her with a timid wave.

"H-hi," he said with an anxious undertone to his voice. "My-my name is… Marshadow." Fini felt some of her apprehensions fade as she heard his voice. It reminded her of everything she was feeling at the moment; timid, nervous, and unsure. _I guess being with someone in the same boat as me is reassuring,_ she thought. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"That's a nice name…" Fini felt some heat rush to her face and she averted her gaze hastily. She spoke quickly in an attempt to hide her bashfulness. "I-I'm Tapu Fini. Did you—um, did Arceus tell you what room you'll be assigned to?" Marshadow shook his head, his flickering eyes still trained on her. Fini tried to push aside the heat she felt rising to her cheeks as he answered with a shake of his head.

"No, he never even spoke to me after my… my introduction," he said. "He just… walked off, I guess." Fini felt her empathetic nature flare up at hearing this.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked aloud, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. "You're the newest Legendary to come here, and he doesn't even give you the courtesy of having a roommate or-or a _guide_ or anything." Marshadow scratched the back of his head (rather nervously, Fini thought).

"I-I um…" Marshadow took a few breaths before he continued, something that piqued Fini's curiosity. "Actually… I-I w-was wondering i-if…" Marshadow took another breath, then he lifted his gaze to meet Fini's.

"I was wondering if I could be _your_ roommate."

Fini was slightly taken aback at the request. On the surface, it made sense; she was the only one who'd shown even the smallest interest in getting to know him, so it made sense that he'd ask for her to guide him. But… a small part of Fini seemed convinced that Marshadow was asking for a completely different reason. The Water/Fairy type tried to stamp down those feelings as she formed a reply.

"Why… why would you want that?" Fini internally berated herself for asking that question. Hadn't she just devised the answer to that question in her mind? Why was she so uncertain about this? She had absolutely _no reason_ to be like this. _Unless…_

Fini was forced to stop her mental analysis as Marshadow provided an answer to her superfluous question. "W-well I just thought th-that… I-I mean, it's only temporary so I thought you wouldn't mind but I guess if it bothers you I shouldn't really be offering it's really imposing of me to say that, I mean…"

A shy smile spread across Fini's face as Marshadow continued his nervous rant. She found it endearing, in a way. The way his deep orange eyes flickered back and forth from her, to the floor, to his paws, then back to her was very… _adorable._ Her eyebrows knit as she re-read that thought. _What was that?_ she asked herself rhetorically. _I should stop thinking like that. I don't even know what that means…_

Fini reached out slowly and gripped Marshadow's hand gently. The second she did, his nervous ramblings stuttered to a stop. As their eyes met Fini's breath came in short bursts, and her heart was skipping a few beats. Was it her imagination, or did Marshadow's hands tighten around hers a little bit?

"I'm okay w-with you being my roommate…" Fini said, smiling softly. Why was her heartbeat pounding in her ears? "Really, I mean that. I-I think it would be nice to… to get to know you…" Marshadow's eyes widened slightly, before he averted them bashfully and drew his hands back. Fini blinked in confusion, ignoring the feeling of cold that lapsed over her. _He seems very flustered all of the sudden. I wonder why?_

"Oh, I—um…" Marshadow's nervous beginning brought Fini from the thoughts. "Th-that's great and all b-but… um…" There was a lingering silence, during which Marshadow refused to meet her gaze.

"There's only one bed." Fini's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what she'd been implying. She was very glad that they'd released each other's hands.

"Oh!" she said, and her fins flew to her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I-i-it shouldn't be a problem, though, I can just ask Arceus to get another one and we can…" Fini trailed off as she heard Marshadow starting to… laugh?

"Hey!" she asked indignantly. "What's so funny?" Marshadow took a few breaths to calm himself before smiling widely. Fini did her best to ignore the twinge it sent through her chest as he answered.

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me," he said quietly, traces of humor lingering in his eyes. "But I don't ever sleep on a bed." Fini tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't?"

"Nope." Marshadow shook his head in an almost proud fashion. "I can sleep when I'm hiding in the shadows. So, no bed needed." Fini opened her mouth to question him, but thought better of it. This had the unfortunate side effect of leaving her open-mouthed and staring at Marshadow's slightly smirking countenance. She regained her composure when she heard;

"S-so what's all this paper you've got lying around?"

Fini's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she realized what Marshadow was referring to. She made a mad scramble to scoop all the papers up into her arms and unceremoniously stuff them in a random drawer. "I-It's n-nothing!" she squeaked out, anxiety gripping her heart fiercely. _I am such an idiot,_ she thought. _Why did I just leave them on the ground just_ there _for anyone to see?_

Marshadow tilted his head to the side curiously. "Are you sure it's nothing?" he asked with healthy skepticism ringing in his voice. "It kinda looks like… _something."_ Fini felt her face flush with embarrassment. Not a single Legend, Alolan or no, knew about her little hobby.

" _Hobby" is putting it softly,_ snarked a voice from the back of Fini's head. _Try "obsession"._ Partly because she was nervous and partly because she was annoyed at her subconscious, Fini snapped back at Marshadow.

"W-well, it's none of your business!" she said acerbically. She immediately regretted her response; it had only been an innocent question to get to know her. Regardless… Fini was still reluctant to share details about herself with a total stranger.

Then she saw the look on Marshadow's innocent face. He looked scared, like he was afraid he'd trodden on sacred ground and had offended her (honestly, the harshness of her response probably hadn't helped matters much). It occurred to Fini that Marshadow could have chosen to follow _any_ Legendary out of the Hall. But, even despite the variety of jokers, leaders, loners, and charismatic Legends… he'd followed _her._ Not anybody even remotely _interesting._ Just… her.

Fini's sense of empathy chose that moment to kick in. Her expression softened, and she gave Marshadow a bashful smile. "S-sorry about that," she said apologetically, rubbing the back of her head with a hand. "I-I guess I'm just a little defensive…" _A little?_

Marshadow smiled weakly, like he was walking on thin ice. "W-well, I shouldn't have pried like that. It w-was my fault." Fini smiled widely at the Ghost/Fighting type. He was so much like her, it was unbearable. _I think I can trust him,_ she thought with simultaneous internal and external smiles. _He's very cute and very innocent._

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

 _She's very beautiful and very terrifying._

That more or less comprised Marshadow's thought process throughout the entirety of their conversation. He honestly _liked_ talking to Fini; she was just as soft spoken as he was, if not more so… but he had to be careful not to step on a mine lest she "explode". Her initially severe reaction to his question about the paper made Marshadow believe that Fini was sensitive for a reason; something had happened to her before, and she'd been hurt. A sliver of resolve intruded his thoughts.

 _I'll never let her get hurt again._

The finality with which he thought that shocked Marshadow slightly. _It's a rather sudden investment in this 'mon, don't you think?_ asked his subconscious. _Is she even worth it?_ Marshadow lifted his gaze to meet Fini's again. She was smiling her wonderful smile at him, and her blue/purple eyes shone like stars. Before the Ghost could think of a response to his own question, Fini spoke suddenly.

"D-do you still want to know what all this is?" The Water type was slowly opening the drawer she'd stuffed her papers into earlier. Marshadow's eyes widened and he vehemently shook his head.

"N-no, you don't have to!" he said, waving his hands in a slightly frantic manner. "I-I shouldn't h-have asked about that anyways." Fini closed her eyes, but her smile never wavered. When she lifted her gaze again Marshadow felt his heart skip a few beats.

"I really don't mind, Marshadow," she said gently, pulling the papers out and uncrinkling them. "I'll do it for you, if you want to know." Marshadow's throat began to close up, and his heart was beating erratically in his chest. He tried not to dwell too much on the fact that she said _I'll do it for you._

"D-don't force y-yourself," Marshadow said bashfully, trying to control his rapid heartbeat. "I-If it's private th-then I don't _really_ need to know…" _You don't need to know private stuff?_ asked his subconscious. _How else are you going to get to know her?_ Marshadow shrugged the notion off as Fini smiled at him before responding.

"Okay, if you're sure," she said as she returned the papers to the drawer as Marshadow nodded silently. Once she had finished, her hands joined together in front of her and she looked at him with a shy smile. Almost involuntarily, Marshadow felt a smile creep its way onto his own face as Fini looked him in the eye. _Her eyes are just like kaleidoscopes,_ he found himself thinking absentmindedly. _I wonder if—._

 _SLAM!_

Something rattled against Fini's door suddenly, making both of the Alolan Legends jump. Involuntarily, Marshadow hid in Fini's shadow, something she noticed immediately. She opened her mouth to speak, but a voice from the other side of the door spoke up.

"Fini, the idiot and I are here," said a calm and monotone, albeit muffled, voice. "Care to open up?" Fini's lips twitched into a small smile, and she glanced down at Marshadow with a conspiring wink. His heart skipped a few beats at the playful gesture, which only served to confuse him. _Why did I feel that?_

"It's probably better if you stay down there," she whispered to him as she floated to the door. "Better to see these two before meeting them." With that rather foreboding comment, Marshadow held his (figurative) breath and Fini swung the door open.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"HEY, FINI!"

The Water type smiled through her involuntary wince as she laid eyes on quite possibly her only two friends in the world; soon to be two of three, if Marshadow was anything to go by.

Tapu Koko was bouncing back and forth with his ever-present grin splattered across his face. Beside him, bearing a small grin himself, was Darkrai. He had been the only one to approach Fini directly when the Alolans had been inaugurated into the Hall, and he quickly became a good friend alongside Koko. His calm and level-headed demeanor was an excellent contrast to Koko's hyperactivity, as it turned out.

"Hey, guys," Fini said casually, trying to ignore the fact that she had a Ghost lurking in her shadow. "You need something?" While Koko nodded furiously and did an aerial backflip, Darkrai quirked a brow at her curiously. _Oh, no,_ Fini thought with a twinge of anxiety. _What's he going to read out of this?_

"You busy, Fini?" he asked innocently. "We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

"No!" she said quickly (too quickly?). "Um. No. Sorry. I was just—."

"Writing?" asked Koko with a lopsided grin. "You know we don't mind you doing that, Fin. It's awesome that you can create stuff like that." Fini tried to keep her wince internal. _I can almost feel Marshadow's curiosity,_ she thought to herself before responding.

"So what's up, guys?" Fini asked, trying to change subjects as subtly as possible. Darkrai and Koko shared a glance, and Fini's heart sank. _Oh no,_ she thought again. _They only do that when it's something I won't like…_

"Arceus just made an announcement," Darkrai said. "About the next Reunion event." Bracing herself, the female Land Spirit tried for a curious smile, although it probably looked more like a grimace.

"And what's the event?"

"A DANCE!" Koko yelled to the ceiling, startling Fini out of her skin. "A mandatory _dance_ for all the Legends! Isn't that great?" Fini smiled weakly, trying to restrain the blush that had crept its way onto her face.

"W-well, that depends, Koko," she said timidly. "Are you going to ask Mew to the dance?" Koko's happy and carefree bouncing froze the second Fini had uttered the sentence.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked with an uncharacteristic stutter. Darkrai grinned from beside Koko at hearing this.

"We all know about your pathetic crush on Mew," the Pitch-Black Pokémon said. "We also know you don't have the balls to ask her out." Koko flared indignantly at this brazen insult to his masculinity.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, getting in Darkrai's face. The nightmare Legend didn't budge an inch and only raised an eyebrow as Koko tried to intimidate him. "What about you and Cresselia? Huh?" A brief flicker of emotion flitted across Darkrai's countenance, but he covered it up with a smug smirk.

"I've got that handled already," he said confidently. "I've already asked her. She said yes." There was a brief silence as Koko took in his friend's statement. Then, the Electric type suddenly grinned.

"You're such a liar, Rai," he said with a growing grin that was looking more evil by the second. Dakrai's smug façade wavered for a second, but he held fast.

"I didn't lie."

"Then you won't mind if I check with her, right?"

Koko didn't wait for an answer, and he bolted down the hallway in a flash before any of them could even blink. Darkrai sighed and rubbed his temples. "Dammit."

"Wh-what?" Fini asked him. "Did you actually ask Cresselia?"

"Of course not," scoffed Darkrai. "Now I've got to find Koko before he says something stupid." Darkrai hesitated for a while longer, and he evenly met Fini's gaze with his cold, cyan eyes. the Water type shuddered; his stare always sent a chill down her spine. It was as if he could read her like an open book.

"Did you know you've got a visitor in your shadow?" he asked suddenly. Fini blushed a deep purple, although she didn't know why.

"Y-yes…" she stuttered, averting her gaze to the ground. Darkrai smiled a small smile, and he winked at her.

"The dance is two days from now," he said in a false whisper. "Why don't you ask him to it?" With that parting comment, Darkrai faded into the shadows of the Hall, leaving a flustered Land Spirit and a confused Ghost hovering in the doorway.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

 _ **So… what's this about a dance?**_

Marshadow was currently residing in Fini's shadow as she floated through the bustling Hall of Origin. It was the next day already, and true to his word Marshadow had spent the night dissolved in the shade of Fini's nightstand. He really didn't mind at all; he was just glad that Fini had allowed him to stay with her in general.

Above him, Fini rolled her eyes as she continued forward. _I wouldn't worry about it._ Inside his mind, he could hear Fini's voice respond to his question. _Even if no one asks you, Arceus expects you to come for the sake of interacting with others._ The two were keeping up a mental conversation that Darkrai had so kindly helped Marshadow set up. Marshadow had taken a great liking to the Pitch-Black Pokémon, as his ability to drift into shadow was similar to his.

 _ **Alright,**_ Marshadow told Fini. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke again. _**Are you sure you're alright with me doing this, Fini?**_ The Water type giggled aloud and cast a small glance down at him in her shadow.

 _I'm perfectly fine with it Marshadow,_ Fini said lightly. _I totally get why you'd want to stay hidden around this crowd. Personally, I kind of envy you._ Her offhand comment sent a happy jolt through Marshadow, although he didn't really know why.

 _ **Well, thanks,**_ he told her. _**Anyways, what are we supposed to be doing?**_ Just as he said this, Fini reached the massive double doors that led into the Council room. As she opened them, he noticed that the lengthy table that usually sat dead center had been pushed off to the side, and several Legends were milling about and flying through the air. Decorations were in the process of being created and put up.

"This," Fini said aloud, spreading her arms and gesturing to the controlled chaos of the preparations, "is what we're supposed to be doing." She looked down at Marshadow (despite the fact that she shouldn't be able to _see_ him…) and smiled a small smile. _We're lucky, Marshadow,_ she thought to him. _We've got the fun job._

 _ **And that is?**_

 _Origami._

If he had eyes to do so, Marshadow would have blinked in confused surprise. _**Um,**_ he thought. _ **What? Why is that the 'fun' job?**_ Fini chuckled quietly and moved towards a small table that was propped against the side of one of the walls.

 _It pretty much means we can do whatever with a sheet of paper,_ Fini said as she neared the table, _and absolutely no one will care._ Marshadow pondered that response for a while before mentally shrugging.

 _ **Alright, I see your point,**_ he said. _**So we'll just fold a bunch of random things and call it a day.**_ Fini laughed aloud as she reached the folding table that rested against the side of one of the walls. Marshadow tried his best to ignore his palpitating heart as Fini replied.

 _Pretty much,_ she said as she tried to disengage the legs of the table so that it could stand. After a few seconds of struggling, she floated back a ways and commented; _Dang, this thing just doesn't want to open._ Marshadow chose this moment to rise from Fini's shadow and float over to the table leg she'd been working on. Not surprisingly, Fini jumped at seeing his physical body suddenly materialize from behind her.

"Wh-what are you…?" Fini's voice died in a slight shock and Marshadow flashed her a wide smile. He quite enjoyed the expression she had on her face in her baffled state.

"Don't worry, Fini," he told her before turning towards the table. "I don't really mind being in the real world that much, and I figured you needed help." Marshadow worked on propping up the table as he spoke, and in a few seconds it was completely unfolded and ready to be used. He turned back to see Fini blink in surprise at his speed.

"H-How did you do that so fast?" she asked him, and Marshadow smiled. _Did she blush a little, or is that just me?_

"Well, my ability is Technician," Marshadow said matter-of-factly. "This kind of stuff just comes easily to me." Fini laughed and pushed him on the shoulder playfully, her eyes suddenly shining with mirth. Marshadow did his best to ignore the blossoming warmth that spread from where he'd been pushed.

"Oh, so you're a cheater, then?" asked Fini with false accusation, and Marshadow chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda am…" He trailed off for a second before quickly turning to the table. "Y-you uh, you wanna get started?" Fini nodded quietly and floated over to hover beside Marshadow.

"Sure."

The two Legends each reached for a sheet of paper; Fini took a grey/black sheet and Marshadow took a blue/pink sheet. Marshadow wanted to make something complicated or sophisticated, but his Technician ability did not extend to origami skills. Still, the Ghost/Fighting type bit his lip and tried his best to concentrate on making the right folds in the right places. It had been silent for a good minute or so before he heard Fini speak up from beside him;

"What do you think of this, Marshadow?" He turned his head to inspect Fini's work, and his jaw dropped. In her hands was an almost _perfect_ replica of Genesect, complete with cannon on his paper head.

"That's really good, Fini!" he told her, and her face flushed a light purple from the compliment.

"Th-thanks, Marshadow…" she said, setting the figure off to the side. "I wanted his to be _perfect."_ Marshadow tilted his head to the side in confusion at this.

"Don't you hate him?"

"I do."

"Then why…?" Fini grinned evilly, and Marshadow suddenly felt pity for the mechanical bug.

"Oh, you'll see at the dance," she said with a playful mischief in her voice. Marshadow laughed softly at this, before refocusing his attention to his own project, which was turning out perfectly horrible as he'd expected. So far, despite his best efforts, his "art" resembled a wadded-up pink and blue ball. Marshadow groaned at his horrendous creation, and the sound roused Fini's attention. When she saw his disgruntled paper reject, her hands flew to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. What came out instead was a series of sputtering coughs, but Marshadow could tell by her wide smile that she was actually laughing.

"Oh, Marshadow, I'm so sorry," she said through her coughing/laughing fit. "I-I shouldn't b-be laughing…" Marshadow just sighed and flicked the paper away from him, reaching for a new sheet to try again.

"I-it's no big deal…" he said dejectedly, kind of surprised that Fini had the gall to actually _laugh_ at his attempt. Much to his (pleasant?) surprise, Fini apparently noticed his reaction to her laughter and immediately moved to look him in the eye. Reluctantly, he met her intelligent blue eyes in a defeated way, trying not to focus too much on his pounding heartbeat.

"Hey…" Fini spoke to him softly, like he was a child who'd lost a toy. _Honestly, I am kind of acting like a child._ Despite that, Marshadow's mind blanked completely when Fini reached over and gripped his hand reassuringly. He gasped quietly at the sensation of her skin against his, and he felt heat rush to his face. _Why am I enjoying this so much?_ wondered Marshadow as he struggled to look away from their entwined hands. _Why does this feel so warm?_

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, Marshadow," said Fini quietly, her voice soft and caring. "It's really not that bad. Do you mind telling me what you were trying to make?" Marshadow felt a spear of anxiety lance through his stomach at Fini's request. _Bad idea!_ screamed his subconscious. _Bad, bad, BAD idea. Don't even think about it._ Marshadow tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but to no avail. His mind was a whirlwind of frantic thoughts: _I shouldn't say anything but I can't lie to her she's so beautiful good lord my heart's going to explode I can't—._

"U-um… I-I-I… it's supposed to be…" Marshadow's eyes flitted around the Council room nervously before staring straight at Fini. The Water type, sensing his unease, smiled at him reassuringly. This only served to make him _more_ anxious and make his heart skip a few beats.

"…y-you."

Both deities blinked as they heard Marshadow's answer. The Fighting/Ghost immediately panicked internally, his mind a flurry of rampant thoughts, ranging from _YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU SPEAK_ to the much subtler _just kill me now._ Everything became silent in his mind as Fini smiled at him widely, something that shocked him deeply. _I just told her that the wad of paper I made was supposed to be her, and she's_ smiling? The fact that he wasn't getting beat up was enough of a shock to Marshadow, but what was left of his fragile, anxious brain melted away as Fini pulled him close and wrapped him in a tight hug.

The Ghost's breath seized up in his chest, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. _This feels so nice…_ thought Marshadow, unconsciously hugging Fini back. Marshadow shuddered as he felt Fini's hands gently rub his back, and in the heat of the moment he nuzzled against her cheek gently. He heard her gasp in surprise, and with their proximity Marshadow could feel the heat rising to both their faces.

"M-m-marshadow…?" whispered Fini quietly with a slightly nervous undertone. Her voice snapped Marshadow out of his stupor, and his eyes widened and his body froze as he realized what he was doing. Panicked, he yanked himself out of Fini's grasp and wrapped his arms around himself. _Why was I doing that to her? Why do I feel so cold now that I stopped?_

"S-s-sorry!" he stuttered, unable to look away from Fini. "I-I-I d-didn't mean to d-do that!" Fini reached out for him slowly, like she wanted to hug him again. However, he was too scared by what was happening to him to care. Being near Fini was making him nervous enough in the first place, but actually _hugging_ her was too much for him to handle. He'd gone from no one paying him any mind two days ago to a beautiful 'mon hugging him tightly.

 _It's just too much,_ Marshadow thought in his panicked state. _I don't know what's happening anymore._

"Marshadow…" Fini's voice was still calm, but it now held a small undertone of desperation. "It's okay…" Marshadow vehemently shook his head at the Water type.

"N-no it's not," he said quietly, almost to himself. Fini heard him and began to approach him, but the Ghost backed up in tandem. Fini's face fell, and a painful twinge resounded in his chest.

"Everything's fine…" she said calmly, although it was obvious that she was confused as to why he was suddenly terrified.

"It's _not_ fine!" Marshadow snapped back, and Fini physically recoiled at his acerbity. A spear of guilt lodged itself in his heart, and the panic crawled up Marshadow's throat and forced its way to his lips.

"I'm _scared,_ okay?" he found himself saying, quite surprised at the words coming from his mouth. "A-all my life I-I've been ignored a-and ridiculed and shunned, and I've gotten used to it! I-I didn't _like_ it, not one bit, b-but I was _used_ to it! Then I come _here_ and…" Marshadow paused in his catharsis for a minute to stabilize his breathing, which was getting heavier by the second. Fini seemed to be stuck in a shocked silence, her eyes not moving away from his. That made him even _more_ nervous.

"I-I come here expecting the same thing, b-because why would it be any different?" Marshadow felt his anxiety clench a fist around his stomach, making him feel like he was going to hurl. However, he felt compelled to keep talking. "B-but then I m-met _you,_ and you've been _friendly_ t-to me, a-and I've never h-had that before! Y-you're the first person t-to ever be _nice_ to me! A-and now when I look at y-you…" Marshadow's voice faded for a minute as he felt warm tears pool around his eyes, and he sniffled to try and hide them. His efforts were in vain, because Fini reached out to comfort him, but he still moved away like a skittish Deerling.

"Wh-when I look at y-you, I feel _warm_ and _happy_ and I've never felt like that before! A-and when y-you hugged m-me it f-felt so _warm_ and _nice_ and I-I don't know _why!_ I f-feel so _happy_ a-around you, b-but I also f-feel _nervous_ a-and _anxious_ and I d-don't know _why,_ a-and that makes me s-so _scared…"_ Marshadow averted his gaze from Fini as his vision became blurred from hot tears as a result of his catharsis. His chest was heaving and a waved of uncertain sadness rolled over him.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and suddenly realized that Fini had come over to comfort him. Tentatively, he looked up to meet her concerned gaze.

"Marshadow…" The Water type beside him squeezed his shoulder gently, and Marshadow withheld a gasp at the warm pulse the action sent through him. _I don't know what's happening to me,_ he thought as Fini smiled at him. Was it his imagination, or were her eyes a little moist as well?

"I-I'm sorry, Fini…" whispered Marshadow softly, before dissolving into the shadow of a passing Legendary, unable to put a reason on why he felt so afraid, happy, and sad all at once.

He'd never know it, but once Marshadow had left Fini bowed her head, and a single tear fell from her face.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Fini, c'mon! You can't just stay here all night!"

Tapu Fini was currently laying on her bed dejectedly, turned away from the door where her good friend Tapu Koko was trying to cheer her up. It had been a full day since Marshadow had his outburst and completely disappeared; not a single Legend, not even Arceus of Giratina, had seen him. The reason Koko was trying to get her out the door _now_ was because it was the night of the dance, and attendance was mandatory. Despite that, Fini felt no motivation to do anything but lay in her bed, and she sighed heavily.

"I'm not going, Koko," she said softly, turning her gaze up to the patterned ceiling. "You should just go." Koko crossed his arms indignantly.

"Hey, don't give me any of that," he told her sternly, and his tone was so out of character for him that it almost made Fini laugh. Almost. "I can't have one of my best friends in the world just sitting here dejectedly."

"Why not?" Fini asked tiredly, not bothering to spare her friend a glance. "The dance starts in two hours. Shouldn't you be getting ready with Mew?" Although she instantly regretted it, Fini's voice became bitter as she got to the end of that sentence. Unfortunately for her, Koko picked up on it and it only served to rouse his suspicions even more.

"Fini, what's wrong?" he asked, entering the room and coming to float beside her bed stand. There was a long silence as Fini refused to answer. _I know what you're thinking, Koko,_ Fini thought to herself. _Please don't say it please don't say it please don't—._

"It's got something to do with Marshadow, doesn't it?"

Fini closed her eyes and turned away from Koko, keeping her back to him and not responding. However, it turned out that her closing-off was enough of an answer for Koko.

"Fini, you've got to talk to me," Koko said, and she felt him sit down on the edge of her bed. "What happened with him?" Fini just wanted to be left alone, and Koko's constant prodding was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"You wouldn't understand," she said bitterly, not turning around to face Koko. "You've got your perfect relationship with happy-go-lucky Mew. You wouldn't understand even if you tried." However, Koko seemed to have a moment of clarity thanks to her statement.

"Did you like Marshadow?" Fini screwed her eyes tightly shut, as if the darkness would make Koko leave her alone.

"Of course I did, he was a friend," Fini told him somewhat evasively. "I like you too, Koko." At this the Electric type behind her sighed, and he put a hand on her back reassuringly.

"You know exactly what I mean—."

"I DO, OKAY?"

Fini drew in a shuddering breath at her small outburst, which seemed to shock Koko into silence. After a few seconds of charged silence, Fini continued.

"I do like him more than a friend," she whispered quietly. "And I think he does too." Fini could almost feel Koko's confusion from behind her.

"So why is there a problem, Fin?" he asked. "Shouldn't you two be making out by now if that was true?" The Water Tapu gave a short, bitter laugh.

"We could," she said in a half angry, half wistful voice. "But he's scared of what he's feeling."

"That doesn't make sense at all," Koko said. "Doesn't he know how good it is to love someone?"

"No."

Koko stopped for a second, taking in Fini's blunt statement. "What do you mean?" Fini kept her back to Koko, but she responded nonetheless.

"H-he told me r-right before… before h-he left." Fini hated the waver in her voice as she recounted the story to Koko. She desperately fought to keep tears from springing up in her eyes. "H-he said that he'd n-never had a r-real friend until he met m-me… and he s-said being around m-me makes him h-happy and n-nervous and scared a-all at the same time a-and he that he w-was afraid of how it felt…" Fini's effort to hold back tears turned out to be in vain as she felt a few drops slide down her cheeks and onto the pillow.

"A-and I know what he's feeling, b-because I was the same w-way until you and D-darkrai met me. A-and I've never felt th-this way a-about anyone before, and I-I just want to tell h-him that I'm s-scared too, b-but I don't care b-because I want to _b-be_ with him so bad! A-and then h-he won't b-be _scared_ anymore and I-I just want us b-both to be _happy_ and I… I…" What was left of Fini's resolve fell away as she quietly sobbed, curling into herself and feeling absolutely powerless. After a few moments of this, Koko squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Fini, you're right," he told her softly. "I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through. But I think I know what you should do to help yourself." Fini sniffled a few times and rolled back over to stare at Koko with bloodshot eyes.

"Like what?" she said with equal parts sadness and annoyance. "Go to the stupid dance and watch everyone _else_ have someone to love?" Koko sighed and shook his head like he was disappointed in her, and he got up from the bed.

"No," Koko said, drifting over to her desk and reaching into a drawer. Fini's eyes widened as she realized that he was going for her writing materials. "Fini, you should write about it. You've always told me that life experience makes the best authors. Well, I'd take advantage of this if I was you." Fini considered his words for a moment before steeling her resolve, lifting herself from the bed and floating over to the desk beside her friend. She glanced over at him uncertainly as she picked up a pen and he made to leave.

"Are you sure, Koko?" Fini was talking about more than just writing at this point. The translation for that question could be perceived as _will this really help me feel better?_ The Electric type Tapu simply smiled kindly from the doorway and nodded.

"I'm sure, Fini," he told her as he left. "Without shadow of a doubt." With that Koko left, closing the door behind him and leaving the guardian of Poni Island alone in her room with nothing but a pen, a blank paper, and a mountain of pent up emotions with only one place to go.

Fini began to write. There wasn't really any story to what she was doing at all; instead she was writing a speech of sorts. She wrote passionately, taking the whirlwind of her emotions and directing it onto the page. Time seemed to fade away as Fini did nothing but write and write and write. As she did… she began to calm down.

Writing was therapeutic for her, at the base of things. Everything faded away; she was allowed to live free of her worries and of the rest of the world. It was also a means of expression, where she was able to say and do things she'd never have the courage to act on otherwise. For someone as introverted as her, that was a godsend.

Fini wrote. She wrote about her feelings for Marshadow, about sensing and knowing his fears, and about coming to terms with it. She wrote about sorrow, she wrote about anxiety, and she wrote about uncertainty about oneself. Fini popped her emotional cork as she wrote, and the jumbled sensations and feelings drained out of her and appeared on the paper as clear as the ink she wrote with.

" _Love is caring enough about someone to know their pain and to take it away from them,"_ she wrote as she began to wrap up. _"It's also about finding someone who is willing to take your pain away as well. Love is not passion, or acceptance, nor intimacy. It is balance, a balance between both beings and their fears, their happiness. Love is mutual, and that's all it should ever be."_

Fini gently set her pen down, closing her eyes in satisfaction. A small well of peace had opened up inside her, and she was basking in its solace for as long as she could. The only thing that left a slightly bittersweet taste in her mouth was the fact that her catharsis would never reach the ears of anyone else; she'd never say all that to Marshadow, certainly.

 _I guess that's ironic,_ she thought to herself. _The thing Marshadow and I are mutual about is our aversion to expressing ourselves. Mutually recessive. What a way to love someone._

"…F-fini?"

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

Marshadow's heartbeat was roaring in his ears as he called out his only friend's name. He could see her shoulders stiffen as he spoke, but she didn't turn around. A silence lengthened between the two of them until Fini spoke up without turning towards him.

"M-marshadow?" she asked quietly, with the slightest tinge of hope in her voice. "I-is that really y-you?" Marshadow rubbed the back of his head anxiously and nodded, although she'd never see it.

"Yes, i-it's me, Fini." The second he spoke, Fini whirled around to face him. Her eyes shone brightly, and the tiniest wisps of a smile were on her countenance. Seeing her face-to-face again was enough to send a jolt of mixed happiness/anxiety through him, but it wasn't enough to scare him away like before.

"I—uh…" Fini smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I-I'd hug you b-but… I know th-that—." Fini stopped talking as Marshadow moved forward suddenly and wrapped her in an affectionate embrace, taking her by surprise. The Fighting/Ghost settled his head in the crook of Fini's neck, and he felt a calming warmth blossom from his chest from the hug. There was a moment of hesitation from Fini, like she couldn't believe what he was doing, but she eventually returned his embrace warmly. They stayed like that for a good long while until Marshadow broke the silence.

"H-hey, Fini."

"Yes, Marshadow?"

"D-do you…" Marshadow took a second to swallow, trying to keep his heart from crawling into his throat. "Do y-you want t-to d-dance with m-me?" Fini pulled away from him slightly so they could look each other in the eye. Her face was flushed slightly, but she still had a gentle smile on her face.

"I-I'd love to…" Fini's left hand slipped into his right one, and Marshadow moved his own left hand down to Fini's waist, causing them both to blush deeply. Even though there was no music, the two of them swayed back and forth gently, neither of them looking away from the other's eyes. A few bubbles of anxiety rose into Marshadow's chest, but he took a few breaths to calm himself.

 _Keep your head, Marshadow,_ he told himself as he stared into Fini's eyes. _Just like you practiced._

"I-I'm sorry, Fini." The Water type tilted her head in confusion, but Marshadow continued before she could question him. "I-I ran because I-I was s-scared of myself. I've just n-never felt like this before a-and I really r-really like it… and I r-really like _y-you."_ Fini's face flushed a deeper purple as Marshadow spun her around slowly, waiting until they were face-to-face again to continue.

"I-I've thought it through a-a bit more," Marshadow said, his anxiety slowly dissolving as he spoke more and more. "A-and I think I… I think…" _C'mon, you coward! Say it!_ His mental urgings did nothing to help Marshadow, and he soon felt his throat close up from a new wave of anxiety. Thankfully, Fini smiled at him widely despite his nervousness.

"I know what y-you're feeling, Marshadow," she told him softly, pausing for a second as she was spun again. When their eyes met again, there was a smoldering determination in her kaleidoscopic eyes. "Th-this is new f-for me, t-too. I-I've thought about it, a-and I think the r-reason we're g-getting nervous around e-each other is because w-we want to impress e-each other…" Marshadow nodded as the two of them continued to dance, twirling and swaying around each other rhythmically.

"Th-that makes sense…" he said. "So… c-can we agree that th-there's no reason t-to be anxious anymore?" Fini giggled quietly and smiled at Marshadow, who couldn't help but laugh a bit himself and blush.

"Yes, we c-can agree on that," she said, squeezing his right paw gently as they danced. "No more worrying." Marshadow smiled widely, and he felt something in his chest begin to pull him forwards. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Marshadow resisted as best he could.

"Marshadow." The Fighting/Ghost type's attention returned to Fini as she said his name and the tugging sensation got a little stronger.

"Yes?"

"I… I-I love y-you."

Marshadow stopped dancing suddenly, and Fini jerked to a stop with him, their hands still entwined. A firestorm of warmth was swirling inside the Ghost type, and he felt like his heart was going to beat right through his chest. In that moment, Marshadow felt all his anxieties slide away instantly. He felt true acceptance from Fini, because she was offering him the chance to have a bond like he'd never even dreamed of before.

All he had to do was act.

An uncertain light crossed Fini's eyes as Marshadow remained silent for an increasingly longer time, and it was that moment when he decided to act. Marshadow stopped fighting the pull in his chest and drew closer and closer to Fini, not quite sure what he was doing. Oddly enough, Fini was drifting closer to him as well, and they were so close that he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"What are we doing?" Marshadow asked dazedly, his eyes drawing to a close as the distance between them continued to close.

"I don't know…" Fini whispered to him, her eyes drifting shut as well. Marshadow let himself be pulled closer and closer until he suddenly felt his lips meet with hers.

The sensation startled him at first, but in a pleasant way. Fini's lips were very soft, and Marshadow felt himself melting into the warm kiss. It felt wonderful, even better than hugging her had… and he found himself wanting more. Marshadow began to press deeper into the kiss, so much so that Fini backed up against the wall under the pressure. A quiet groan came from the Water type, and Marshadow kept up the intensity of his kiss. Unfortunately for the both of them, they needed oxygen to survive, and soon they were forced to separate.

Fini's cheeks were a vivid purple, and she was breathing heavily. Marshadow was breathing just as heavily, and he noticed with a flush of embarrassment that a trail of saliva connected their lips.

"W-wow…" Fini breathed quietly, her chest heaving with each breath. "Marshadow, that was…" The Ghost type in question silenced the Water type with a gentle but strong hug.

"I love you too, Fini," Marshadow whispered in her ear before hugging her tighter.

"M-marshadow?"

"Yes?"

"C-can we do that again?" Marshadow laughed quietly and pulled back to meet Fini's gaze lovingly.

"I think I'd like that," he said, moving in and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. _So this is what it's like to be loved?_ Marshadow thought contentedly as he kissed Fini. _I think I could get used to it._

/-\\-/-\\-/-\

" _Love is elusive, just like anything else worth having. It'll sit there in front of you and waggle its tongue, taunting you. It can be annoying. It can be painful. It can be pure hell. But once you find it, everything you did to get there is instantly worth it. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."_

 _~Fini_


End file.
